Love and Deception
by Sionell2538
Summary: This is the sequal to Bitter Rivals so you better read that before this. The digital world has been rebuilt, time for Syelle/Ken's revenge. Now rated M for naughty bits.
1. Chapter 1

Sio: well you guys asked for it so you got it! The sequal!

Ken: _claps _that was fast

Sio: yeah well people wanted it! I do apologize though for the shortness of the chapter, but this is just a basic intro to the story on how much time has past etc etc. you know what I mean. and as always I do not own digimon!

**Love and Deception**

**Chapter One**

Syelle sighed heavily as she sat herself down in the chair before her; she rested her arms on the table as she waited for someone.

It had been a year and a half since her and Ken's fall from the digital world, though the day replayed in her mind often as if it was yesterday. Since then they had witnessed the chosen at the fight that they had which was rebuilding and cleansing the digital world.

Syelle snorted softly at the thought, the chosen were so caught up in rebuilding that they never noticed the days when both her and Ken would linger and stalk around the digital world, spying on them to listen for anything of interest or even a rough estimate of when they thought the world would be back to its true state and this is where they stand now a year and a half later and they had finally completed it. They had actually completed rebuilding about three months ago but her and Ken had other plans than to just jump in straight away. As Ken had been busily recreating and revamping the design of the control spires, Syelle was busy manipulating Izzy attempting to draw out any important information that she could use. To no avail it was beginning to prove itself a tough task, yes Izzy had caved in and told her about the digital world, but she has had a more difficult time in getting any of their plans out, the most she had gotten was picnic dates and that was no good, she figured it might be time to jump to the next stage and yes she had talked to Ken about it as the two were still together but no one in the real world knew they kept it a secret or it would be obvious to the chosen they were smarter than that.

She smiled softly as she heard a body sit down beside her, "well hello," she looked up to meet the indigo eyes of no other than Ken Ichijouji.

In the past year he had kept his hair the same length and nothing else had really changed except he was taller and more muscular, he nodded in greeting to her, they had picked a restaurant that was usually dead just so no one would see them or reporters would be there in a heartbeat, 'the great Ken Ichijouji has a girlfriend!' the headlines would read.

She nodded as two waters were set on the table, she took a sip before speaking, "so how is it coming anyways, according to what I've heard from Izzy and have seen, they have been fully completed in rebuilding for about three months now, they seem to think it's very secure and safe now, so tell me are you almost done?"

He smirked, "yes, I actually finished them just the other day," he withdrew multiple blueprints from the black bag that was at his side and placed them in front of her.

Her eyes skimmed over the prints as she chuckled lightly, "wonderful, these are remarkable, I see many improvements that we had never noticed back then."

He shook his head, hair swaying lightly, "we were young," he chuckled to her, "but look at us now, we're not children anymore, we're adults and by far more intelligent than we have been we are at our peak in life," he took her hands and held them softly, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles.

She eyed him a soft laugh escaping her lips, "all true we have grown much in over a year," she glanced around then leaned forward and kissed him softly and broke it before anyone could walk by and see.

She pushed herself to her feet and nodded to him as she watched him stuff the prints away once again, "we will need to begin soon, within the week I do suggest after their little 'picnic'," she smirked as she said it, "when they go back home we begin, as they seem to go there less and less now that's it's finished."

He nodded to her and also got to his feet, stepping beside her, "I fully agree with you there," he brushed a stand of her golden hair from her face, her emerald eyes had grown more dark and ferocious looking in the past year and she had continued to let her hair grow, it now tumbled down stopping just above her butt, "so in three days then?"

She nodded and smiled sneakily wrapping an arm about him, "three days, we will strike they will be taken off guard the next time they come back."

He smirked and embraced her in a quick hug before turning, "very well, see you then?" he quirked a brow at her, "or sooner?" he smirked devilishly, they might not have been open about what they had, but oh did they have it, they would met up usually twice a week have the usual squabble then go at one another like rabbits safe in the bedroom of Ken's home, he had moved out from his parents building and now had a large home of his own.

She quirked a brow and chuckled, she pat him on the shoulder, "we'll see Kenny boy we'll see."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "don't ever call me that!" his voice had been a low snarl.

She just laughed playfully and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "I'll call you whatever I want, I am better after all," she smirked to him as she walked off with a wave, "see you soon Kenny boy."

He growled and mumbled to himself about hating that name and sighed deeply as he turned to stalk off in the other direction to go to his house, he would make sure she paid for calling him that.

A/N: once again sorry for shortness, will be longer and better in the next one promise! and of course they still fight a lot, it just means more nasty in the bedroom! haha anyways ja-ne for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Ken: finally updating after how long???!!

Sio: oh shush. To all the readers out there who have stuck around thank you! if you're still out there. I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! A lot of stuff has happened in the past few years that made me unable to continue on writing.

Sio: But now I'm back and I do intend on finishing this story! All I needed was a little kick start and to get over everything that happened, and thanks again, if anyone is still out there.

Ken: well we're glad to have you back! and she's doesn't own digimon, just any characters that she's created on her own.

Sio: thanks hehe. as an fyi I wrote this at 3am so if I reread it and decide to change things I might, but we'll see. This is just a chappy about Ken and Sy and their plots for the DW. I do hope you enjoy, I am a bit rusty v.v

**Love and Deception**

**Chapter 2**

The next three days passed by agonizingly slow for the couple. Syelle had spent the majority of those days hanging around Izzy once again trying to leech any information out of him. All she got in the end was useless information about the picnic and everything they did.

Syelle paced the room eagerly awaiting Ken, their plan was to begin as the children would not be there as they now felt the world to be safe once again. Her head shot up as she picked up the sound of soft footsteps on the carpet.

"It's about time you arrived," she hissed.

"I'm not late," the voice snorted in return, "this is the time we agreed upon, not my fault you decided to come early."

"Ken," a small smirk crossed her face, "this is why I am superior," a soft chuckle slipped out, "being early gives you time to think everything through, to make sure there are no holes in the plan. It needs to be flawless, I will not lose again," she hiked her backpack onto her shoulders, the voice of her digimon crying out in irritation at being thrown about in the bag.

Ken shook his head and grumbled a few inaudible words, some of them probably cusses. This was how they were, they constanlt bickered and argued about who was superior or whose plan was better and if they weren't bickering, they were caught in moments of heated passion, this was what fueled their relationship.

"Let's go," Syelle grabbed a hold of his arm and held her digivice to the computer screen with her free hand. The screen blared up in a bright light then died down and the two were gone, now in the digital world.

Her emerald eyes scanned the area, all was quiet and peaceful, just as intended. She silently pointed ahead, it was where they planned to begin.

Ken nodded and they both walked to the appointed spot, "We'll start here and continue north then see how it goes."

Syelle slipped the pack from her shoulder and dropped it gently to the ground, opening it so Kiaramon could fly about. She then pulled a roll of blueprints out and unrolled them across the ground, "here's where we start," she placed a finger at the bottom of the design on the page and slid it upwards.

***

They finally finished the first design after hours of nonstop working, building and tweaking.

"It's done," she breathed a deep breath and wiped the stray sweat from her brow, "all we have to do is activate it and anything within the area should instantly fall under our control," she ran a finger along the small black circular device, before digging a small hole in the ground.

This device worked the same way as a control spire did, but it was much more compact and resembled a land mine of sorts and would almost work the same, with with the exception of blowing up when someone stepped on it. It was designed so that it could be well hidden and more difficult for the chosen to find if they did ever realise what was going on, which in due time they would. She slid the device into the hole and diligently covered it with dirt and leveled it out with the ground around them. In the end you could barely tell anything was there.

"Let's test it out," Ken spoke in a demanding voice, there was no question about it.

"Do you have the dark spirals ready?" was her only response to him.

"Of course! Who do you think I am," he growled.

"I don't need to think," she smirked, "I know, better than anyone," she pulled the shades down from her face to look at him, her eyes glinting darkly.

Ken just humphed and a held out a dark spiral, it did the same thing as the dark rings but the design was more advanced which made it harder to break and it was able to hold more power, which meant being able to control much more powerful digimon then before. He tossed the spiral out into the distance. It would soon find its way to an unsuspecting digimon and then the real tests would begin.

Syelle sighed and rummaged around, pulling out a more of the dark spirals and tossed them into the distance and in various directions. They needed to rebuild their army, it was lost in that battle.

"Lets go," she mumbled and rose to her feet, brushing any dirt from her clothes.

Ken grumbled and gave her a shove as he strode past her, his cloak billowing behind him.

She cussed under her breath and hurried to catch up to him, ensuring to bump her way past him. She grinned darkly as she could feel his glare as she ported through the gate, kiaramon close behind her.

Syelle took a few steps into the room and sat herself down on the bed. She ran a hand along the soft blanket that coated the bed, all that work was exhausting. She eyed Ken as he appeared in the room not too long after and followed suit in sitting himself down upon the bed.

Ken's bedroom was rather cozy but very dark in color. The entire room was black or a deep blue, with a few hints of gold lining a few select objects.

"So now we wait," Syelle mumbled quietly, but audible enough for Ken to hear, "If all goes well, we'll have control in no time."

Ken nodded slowly a light smirk crossing his features as he ran a finger slowly down her arm. He didn't know why but every time they quarreled, it would ignite a flame of desire that he only felt towards her. He never intended to have such a want for anyone but the state these emotions left him in, he couldn't say no, he had to have it and he had to have more.

Syelle shivered briefly at his touch, for someone of his stature his caresses were very gentle and he knew how to tease very well with just the simplest of touches. She knew that she was his first and honestly she wouldn't have it any other way. She leaned close and cupped his face with a hand, bringing him in for a passionate kiss, tongues colliding in battle in seconds. Their arms falling into a tangle around each other in a battle for dominance.

Ken freed a hand but only briefly to pull the blanket out from under them and pulled it up and over them and they continued their battle from under the cover, the occasional moan being the only sound heard from the mess of rippling blankets.

Soon the digital world would be theirs, there would be no losing this time around, this was only the beginning.

Sio: again thanks to all who have stuck around or any new readers that may come across this story, Ja ne for now. Next chappy should be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sio: well here it is, chapter 3!

Ken: A lengthy one you got here.

Sio: I KNOW! I'm so proud, and there's even some naughty bits _wags a finger at ken_

Ken: _hides_

Sio: well I hope you enjoy I had a blast writing this one.

Syelle: and let's not forget, she does NOT own digimon, just OCs.

**Love and Deception**

**Chapter 3**

The couple spent the next few days plotting and strategically placing their new version of the control spire, or dark mines as they liked to call them in various places around the world. In those few days hundreds of digimon all around the area were falling captive to the control of the mines and the dark spirals. Soon the entire digital world would fall into chaos and the digidestined were none the wiser.

"So far so good," Syelle grinned mischievously as she admired her handiwork, many digimon were pulling, pushing to continue construction. They were building a new base, one that would be far superior to the old one and much more homey she might add, if the need to stick around for days on end ever approached.

Ken nodded slowly in her direction, it was going well, extremely well, almost too good to be true after everything he had gone through in the past attempts, "so do you know when they're coming back next?"

She turned her head to look to him, her glasses resting on the top of her head, so her emerald eyes were gleaming with a dark look in the light, "According to what Izzy told me, it should be within the next day or two," a smirk crept onto her delicate features, "I look forward to seeing the looks on their faces when they see their precious digital world falling apart once again," her voice grew deep, "and they won't even know the cause of it, because even if they break a few spirals here and there, it would never match to the power of the dark mines."

He now stared at her as she spoke, an evil grin spreading across his features with each word spoken, she was right, the dark mines were more advanced than anything he had ever built and he honestly didn't think he would have been capable if it hadn't been for her, as much as he truly wanted all the credit, he was a genius after all.

Syelle flicked her cape, it billowing out behind her in the breeze as she turned, walking towards the half finished base, running a finger along the rough stony wall, "soon enough," she breathed, palming her hand against the cold stone, raking her fingers downward, "if they continue to work at this pace, all should be done by tomorrow," she turned and walked away.

Ken quickly followed after her, their digimon at his heels. Syelle had been trying to get Ken to reason with wormon and treat him better. They were partners after all, and in the end she was sure that he would be able to digivolve if Ken just put his mind to it, but she was unsuccessful thus far and rather not push it to set him off, even though she did enjoy it.

She halted just in front of the computer to let Kiaramon catch up. The small bird flew up to perch on her shoulder before holding her D3 out and getting sucked back into the real world. They ended up in Ken's room once again as that seemed to be the most popular meeting place and the best for not getting caught by anyone else. She pat the ball of fluff on her shoulders and set her on the bed while she rummaged through one of the dresser drawers that she had arranged for herself for the days when she would spend the night with him. Her eyes glanced at the watch strapped to her wrist, taking note of the time before continuing the rummage. She pulled out a forest green dress and laid it out on the bed while she stripped from her current clothing, it pooling around her feet in a small pile.

Ken eyed her, taking in her wondrous curves and the way her hair fell in long waves to cascade down her back, she definitely was something and she was his. He watched shimmy into the dress, it clinging to each curve beautifully, "going somewhere?" his voice had dropped to a husky tone as watching her had gotten him rather aroused, he wrapped his arms tightly about her.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact," she was not swooned by him at the present time and she knew she had gotten him going, she found it rather enticing to leave him hanging like that. It would possibly lead to more intense pleasures by the end of the night, she hid the smirk that wanted to slip out, "I discussed this with you the past few days, I am going to see Izzy," she lightly pushed her chest against him and slowly slid the rest of her body against him, brushing and grazing him sensually. She could feel his hardened member against her leg but then she pulled away, "I will be late if I don't hurry."

Ken reluctantly let her go, "hurry back," he gave a whisper in her ear, stopping to nip and flick his tongue against it to get a reaction from her.

She knew he was trying to get her going just as bad as he was, he didn't want her to leave. She let many thoughts of mathematical equations run through her brain to kill any rising arousal, "I'll see you later," she grabbed her small purse, slipping her D3 and terminal into a small pocket of the purse, "I'm in contact if you really need me," she stopped at the mirror to give herself one last look over, ensuring make up was in place and all was perfect. She nodded to herself before heading out the door and to the restaurant nearby that they had planned to meet at.

***

Ken grumbled at the state she left him in, "that little vixen," he breathed as he sat himself down on the bed. He removed his shirt, pants and then laid down to get comfortable, "I will get her for this," he smirked, his hand snaking its way down to remove the boxers that were now hindering his engorged cock. Different ways to get her back flashed through his mind, a small smile made its way onto his face as he thought about punishing her, taking her over the bed or even the counter from behind and fucking her so hard that she would cry out his name and more. His hand made its way down to his cock and he began to stroke it slowly at first before picking up to a much faster, harder pace. Images of every way and place he could fuck her flashing by with each swift stroke, oh yes he would punish her dearly, "Oh, mmmmhh, Sy," he moaned deeply as he picked up the pace, the thought of her crying out his name with each rough thrust ringing in his head. He felt the familiar sensation begin to build up within him with each stroke as he intensified his pace, the sensation continued to build more and more, "Oh SY!" he hollered out in ecstasy as he felt the sensation finally burst outward in a massive explosion of pleasure as the last bit of his orgasm seeped out of him along with what energy he had remaining.

He crawled from the sheets and stood on the floor staggering and just wanting to lay down, but cleanup was first, he removed the now messed up bed sheet and tossed it aside into the laundry. He knew she wouldn't care if he masturbated at all, it would make her all the more happy that she had such an effect on him, oh yes something more to stroke her ego. He pushed any remaining thoughts aside and made the bed with haste as he didn't think his already wobbled legs would withstand much more. He crawled into the bed and sighed, he was pleased, for now anyways until the little vixen started up again, which was something she enjoyed doing.

***

Syelle tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited the arrival of Izzy, he was late, she grumbled inaudibly her eyes darting around the room, he better show up soon or else.

Izzy bolted down the sidewalk and around the corner nearly barrelling through the doors of the restaurant, he was late and it didn't make him look too good, he was trying to impress the girl of his dreams after all. He thanked the waiter as he pointed out where she was sitting and he quickly walked over to where she was sitting, she didn't look too impressed, "I'm sorry I'm late," he spoke in a serious but humble tone, "I was making arrangements with the other destined and they wouldn't let me leave until it was all worked out," it sounded pathetic but unfortunately true, Davis and the others wanted to bring Syelle to the digital world with them and they wanted to figure out how.

Syelle looked over to him, "don't worry about it," she gave a small smile and took a sip from the glass of water in front of her while Izzy sat down, "what sort of arrangements anyways?"

Izzy brightened up, "we want to show you the digital world, we are trying to devise a way so we can bring outsiders without a digivice into the world with us, it's still got a long ways to go I think," he frowned slightly, "but we will get it, I really want to show you it, it's amazing since we rebuilt it from its destruction," he reached a hand out to cup her face gently.

It took a bit of her willpower to not pull away from the touch, it wasn't that Izzy was a bad person, he would definitely make some girl happy one day, just not her, he wasn't her type. She seemed to have something for the evil domineering type, like Ken of course. She attempted to suppress a smile at the thought of the man she left back in the bedroom, rather aroused she might add, there would be hell to pay later and she knew it.

Izzy smiled as he watched her face, her soft lips pulling upward in a smile as she seemed lost in thought, maybe about him, he hoped, he had waited a long time for this, for them to have something again, "so what shall we order?" he spoke up to break her from her thoughts, his hand sliding back down to the table.

She snapped out of her daydream and eyed him, he had obviously caught the fact she zoned out in thought, what he thought it was she didn't quite know. She ran a finger along the menu before stopping and pointing, "I'll have this, I haven't had it in forever."

He looked to what she pointed at and nodded, "I think I'll join you on that one, sushi sounds great," he passed the menu back to the waiter as they placed their order.

"Izzy, back to the whole digital world thing, why do your friends seem to want to bring me there so badly?" Syelle titled her head to the side resting it on a hand.

"Well," he paused briefly, "I want to show you how beautiful it is. Them though I believe they have other agendas. They have kept me out of the loop on the majority of their plan, they make it out as if they're doing it for me, but I know they have another agenda, probably something to do with your intelligence."

"My intelligence?" she perked up for a moment, what would they possibly want her brain for, maybe a way to foolproof the world in case someone tried something, she had to force back a snort of laughter that nearly escaped, but maybe this could be the break she was looking for. Once they go back, they will see the world in chaos and they if they do find a way to bring her there, they would want her help in devising plans to win the battle. Oh yes, this could definitely could be used to her advantage, time to strike, "Well," she now had both hands rested firmly on the table as she leaned in towards him, "let's do it, let's find a way to get me there and see what it truly is that I'm needed for."

Izzy brightened up at her enthusiasm, "you should meet up with us tomorrow, when we go back, we can try to get you there as well."

Syelle blinked a few times, he was pretty quick to ask her, it seemed they wanted her there pretty bad, well it wouldn't hurt to try then she could be there first hand to see the looks on their faces at how the world has changed in only a matter of days, "sure, what time?" she questioned him, taking a bite of the food as it was placed on the table.

"I don't know yet actually, can I call you when we have it all arranged?" he dived into his meal, savouring each small bite.

She nodded slowly as she poked at her food once again before taking another bite and slowly finishing it off, it wasn't a large meal since she wasn't that hungry and she wanted it to end as soon as possible before he tried dragging her off home with him or something like that, though he really didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do such a thing, "that will be fine, call me tomorrow," she pushed the plate as she finished, "I do need to get going though, I have a few things to attend to before bed," she rummaged through her purse for her wallet to pay for her portion of the meal.

Izzy quickly shook his head and took her wallet from her hand sliding in back into her purse, "don't worry I got it," he left the money on the table, "let me walk you home," he slid an arm around her.

She hid a cringe, she couldn't say no, he'd get too curious as to why and she was staying with Ken for the night. She was pretty sure if she had him walk her there, he would know whose house it was, she needed to think and fast. It was either go to her home then go back to Ken's or stay home. She wanted to grumble and groan about it but refrained and smiled at him, "sure," was all she said as she linked her arm with his, the things she did for information.

The walk home was filled with the blabbering of Izzy's voice, talking about the digital world and how much he wants her to be there, plus he filled in everything on the emperor and empress when they had tried to take over the world. She pretended to be shocked or amazed at the information he was revealing to her, even though she knew all of it all ready, she was hoping he would reveal something new that she would be able to use to her advantage.

She stepped up to the door that was her house and stuck the key in to turn the lock open, "thank you Izzy, I had a wonderful time," she hid all the sarcastic bits that wanted to reveal itself.

"I'm glad," he replied as they both stepped into the doorway as it was pushed open, he took her hand gingerly, "so I will see you tomorrow right?" he looked hopeful.

"Yes, of course Izzy I will be there, just name the place and time," she gave a vague smile and patted his had gently, she wanted him to leave, she had somewhere to be after all, he was waiting.

"Great, we're all meeting at my place tomorrow at 10 in the morning," he perked up and went to lean in to steal a kiss from her lips.

She saw it coming and held all back as she let him take the kiss, she broke it rather quick to speak up, "fine, I'll be there at 10," she grumbled inaudibly, she was usually still in bed at that time of the morning unless she truly had something to do, oh how sacrifices must be made even if she didn't enjoy it, "bye Izzy," she led him back out of the house and closed the door after a quick bye from him.

"Finally!" She bolted up the stairs and slipped out of the dress, changing into a soft white cashmere top and a black knee length skirt with a slit along the side to show a little skin to finish it up. She glanced out the window to ensure he was a good distance away from her place as she headed back down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind her.

***

After a good twenty long minute walk she finally reached her destination, "damn Izzy and wanting to walk me home," she grumbled and unlocked the door, closing it roughly behind her as she headed towards the stairs and walked up, pushing the door to the bedroom open. She saw Ken hunching over his computer obviously fiddling with a program of sorts. She tossed her purse off to the side as he looked over to her.

"it's about damn time, where the hell were you," he looked her over, those certainly were not the clothes she left in, "and why are you wearing different clothes?"

She narrowed her eyes knowing what he was thinking straight away, jealous cot, "He offered to walk me home for your information," she growled, "I couldn't very well lead him here now could I?" her voice was raised slightly, "so I had to let him walk me to my house and I changed there instead of walking all this way in that confining dress! Ugh!" How dare he think she would sleep with Izzy, that would only be if it ever became truly necessary and she hoped to get her information without needing to do that. She flopped herself down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket as she was too tired to change.

"fine, I'm sorry," he mumbled and shut the program down as he got to his feet and walked over to the bed brushing a few strands of her hair from her face and slid up beside her under the covers, draping an arm over her protectively, she was his after all, no one else could have her.

"So I have to go meet up with all of the brats tomorrow, they want to take me into the digital world apparently," she mumbled as she got comfortable.

"Why?" he questioned in a firm tone, "and it won't be too hard to get you there, I'm sure your digivice will react to it when they try and what do you do if you turn into the empress right before their eyes hmm?"

She grumbled a bit as that actually hadn't crossed her mind, "what if there's a way so I can will it to what I can wear, I've changed my attire before so why can't I do it again?" She brought up a good point, "but about the whole digivice deal, I can't really leave it at home as I never go anywhere without it. Ugh, I will figure something out."

He nodded slowly as he watched her vaguely dose off, obviously she was in no mood for any more fun tonight, he would get her back later when she was awake and up to it, he smirked devilishly and turned over to spoon her, his arm tightening around her as the two fell into a slumber for the night.

A/N: again I'm proud of this, I feel it's some of my best work yet so I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. I hope to update again soon, I'm on a 5 day stretch at work so we shall see. Ja-ne for now.


	4. SORRY!

To all my wonderful readers out there new and old. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I have updated anything. I had said I wasn't going to be one of those people who start writing then abandon the story, I havn't abandoned these stories! I've been going through a lot but now things are starting to pick up for me, and I would like to say sorry once again but I have some good news! I am actually currently working on getting this story finished and ready to go. I realised I wasn't fully happy with the way I had written the story bitter rivals, I was younger and not very experienced when I started writing it. So I have come to the conclusion now that I am in writers mode again, I am going to re-write bitter rivals and the first three chapters of love and deception. But don't you worry! You wont have to wait too long for the re-write as I currently have 8 chapters done and will be posting soon! I'm hoping to get the rest of bitter rivals re-written by next week at the earliest as I work a lot. Well just wanted to get this note out and hope you will enjoy the revised bitter rivals.

Thank you so much everyone!

Love Sio


End file.
